


Air

by facethestrange



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on May 9th 2012, for [twelvecolonies](http://twelvecolonies.livejournal.com/) Air challenge.

There's so much fresh air.

If Hera has ever been out of a spaceship before, she doesn't remember it. But her parents told her that on the other planets even the fresh air has never been this clean.

All she really remembers is fear. Spaceships mean fear. Fresh air means having her parents back. Fresh air means safety, and calm, and hope.


End file.
